Holding On
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Everett catches Varro holding TJ's hand. Most men don't like it when other guys hit on their wife, so let's see how Everett reacts! Slight spoilers for season 2! Not major though! Part of my Chastity world! Everett/TJ


AN: Ok so my resident SGU nut and I were (again) squealing over the new long trailer for season 2 and we saw the part where Varro grabs TJ's hand. Well this is a little off-shoot of my story, Changing Destiny, where TJ and Everett are married. Let's see how a protective Everett deals with grabby hands Varro. Of course the baby lives and is my little Chastity! Enjoy the chaos that ensues!

Disclaimer: I own the lovely laptop I saw the trailer on, Chastity, and my resident SGU nut… nothing else, or things would be a LOT different.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

TJ sat down. Chastity was safely nestled in a pile of clothing and was sleeping. TJ was trying to help everyone through the pain. Sure she had just been shot and delivered her baby girl, but TJ was one of those people who put everyone else first.

"You alright?" Varro asked as he sat down next to her. TJ smiled at him tightly. He had seemed a little too friendly with her after he had regained consciousness. She mentally rolled her eyes. Yeah staring at her ass and boobs was Everett's definition of 'needs to be punched'. It was a good thing he wasn't there with her. She sighed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just miss my husband" TJ said. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about where Everett was. Why couldn't he be with her and their daughter? Why did the Alliance have to ruin everything?

"I'm sure he misses you too" Varro said, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. TJ smiled politely at him before removing her hand from his. She stood up and moved away to Chastity. He followed after her and watched as TJ picked the baby up in her arms. He smiled at Chastity as he set his hand on her back.

"I'd remove your hand. Now" Everett said as he walked in. TJ smiled at him and Varro looked at him confused, but removed his hand noticing the glare on Everett's face.

"You must truly care for your people if you look that way. Her husband probably doesn't like the way you look at her" Varro said. Everett smirked and watched TJ walk over to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled down at his baby girl.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, seeing that I am her husband and this is my daughter. You are the one that doesn't know boundaries. Maybe it's time that you learned them" Everett said. Varro stared at him in shock. How the hell did her even get out of the military lock up? "Yes Varro, I killed more of your men. It was called for after finding out that my pregnant wife had been shot and that my daughter was born. I'm very protective of my family" he said. Varro paled noticeably.

"I see that. I shall leave this area at once" he said. Everett stepped in his path. TJ hushed Chastity and turned her around so she couldn't see what her daddy was about to do.

"I don't think so. Not only was my wife and daughter in danger, by your people no less, but you had the nerve to check her out while I was on this ship. No one gets away with making TJ feel uncomfortable. No one" he said. Varro looked around; hoping for some sort of exit, but the only one was on the other side of Everett. Now he could kill Everett, but he wasn't that heartless. He did know what it was like growing up without a mother and wouldn't do that to the innocent baby.

"What do you want?" he asked. TJ smirked. Everett smiled. He pulled his fist back and let it fly, connecting solidly with Varro's face. Once more Everett reeled his fist back and let it fly.

"The first one was for my wife. The second one was for my daughter" Everett said. Varro was hunched over, his face in his hands. Everett grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the room, closing and locking the doors behind him. "TJ?"

"We are alright Everett" she responded walking up to him. He smiled gratefully. He took his daughter out of TJ's arms and held her close to his chest. "Daddy meet your daughter Chastity Kayla Young" TJ said. Everett smiled down at Chastity.

"Welcome to our chaotic world princess" Everett said smiling brightly. TJ watched as her overprotective, loving, rough husband turned into the sweetest man on Destiny for their daughter. That was true love. Everett looked up and smiled at her as she stood watching them. "I love you both" he said. TJ walked forward and set her head on his shoulder, one of his arms wrapping around her shoulders. TJ sighed.

"We love you too" she responded. Everett smiled brightly; one of the worst possible times with no good outlook and he had his wife and daughter safe and sound. With them around, Everett could get through anything.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Ok so just wanted a lil fluff there! Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


End file.
